


Sleepy cuddles and a surprise

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, Overworking, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Tony Stark is a cuddler and thinks he can hide something from Bruce...which makes Bruce love him even more.





	Sleepy cuddles and a surprise

Bruce finished his daily meditation practice feeling more relaxed than ever. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost midnight. 

“ Friday ? Where's Tony ? ”

“ The boss is currently in his workshop Doctor Banner. ” 

So it was one of those days when Tony would have nightmares and lock himself in his workshop letting no one in. 

Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember the last time Tony slept in their bed, next to him, even the big guy missed him.

Letting out a tired sigh as he went to the kitchen, made himself a cup of tea and before he made a cup of coffee for Tony he stopped himself.

“ Friday ? When was the last time Tony ate ? ”

“ The boss ate exactly 12 hours and 35 minutes ago Doctor Banner. ”

“ Of course he did. I was there. ”

Then he started preparing a sandwich for Tony, a whole-wheat bread, little bit of cheese, two slices of ham and tomato, he carefully put it on a tray and poured a cup of coffee.

The closer he got to the workshop the louder the music was, this time it wasn't the usual electrical guitar type, but some instrumental song that sounded incredibly uplifting.

Without a word Friday opened the door for him and just as he was about to say something Friday announced,

“ Boss, Doctor Banner is right behind you. ”

The yelp Tony gave was so funny that Bruce couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

“ You almost gave me a heart attack ! What have I told you about pulling pranks on me Friday ? ”

“ I can't pull pranks even if I want to Boss. ”

“ Yeah, right. ” he mumbled and quickly turned off the hologram he was working on.

Still it gave Bruce enough time to notice that Tony was a bit nervous, he tended to be a little protective over his projects, but not in front of him. 

He'll ask him later, now it was more important to get the stubborn genius to eat and get some rest. 

“ Hey Brucie bear...”

“ I brought you something to eat.” 

“ I'm not...”

“ And coffee.”

Tony's eye softened at the words as he said, 

“ I knew there was a reason why I was keeping you around. ” 

“ I'm honestly hurt. I thought it was for my stunning looks.” he joked.

“ Actually it's because of that amazing brain of yours , your looks are a bonus.”

Then he gave him a wink while he reached out to grab the coffee.

Bruce stepped out of reach and smirked,

“ Nah, first food then coffee. Before all of that I'd like a kiss. ”

It never failed to amuse him the way they could banter all the time or the way Tony dramatically said,

“ Bribing me...huh Banner. That's more of my style. I must be rubbing off on you...I like that. ”

Even after all those times spent with Tony he still managed to slightly blush under his gaze and because of his words.

But he stood his ground, raised his eyebrows in a challenge and waited.

Slowly Tony walked towards him a soft smile on his face as he placed one hand on Bruce's cheek and the other on the cup of coffee.

Bruce used his free hand to run it through Tony's hair and smiled into the kiss when Tony leaned into the touch. 

Not many people knew but Tony was a cuddler, well he was when he was tired and overworked. 

Sooner than he wanted Tony pulled away leaving his lips tingling at the sensation. 

Tony licked his lips contently and took a sip from his coffee.

“ The sandwich Tony...”

“ Damn! And here I thought I charmed you with my kiss.”

“ It'll take a bit more than that to stop me from thinking Mr. Stark.”

“ Is that a challenge Doctor ? ”

“ Maybe. Now eat. ”

Bruce waited until Tony finished his sandwich, kissed his forehead and before he walked away he said,

“ Two more hours Tony. That's all I'm giving you before I come back.”

But Tony was already lost in his work.

Due to his words Bruce went to get Tony to sleep because he needed it.

“ Tony...”

No reaction from him which gave Bruce time to see how tired he looked like.

As quietly as possible he walked up to him and hugged him from behind. For a second Tony froze but when he realized who it was he immediately relaxed.

“ One more hour Brucie...”

Bruce nuzzled at his neck while gently pressing small kisses, when he reached the ear he whispered, 

“ You're coming with me love. Whatever it is, it can wait til tomorrow. ”

Tony was stubborn and he wouldn't let Bruce to drag him away. 

“ I have to finish this Bruce...it's important...”

“ What's so important that you'll skip spending time with your boyfriend cuddling ? Let me see.”

“ Friday save the progress.” and to Bruce's surprise he wrapped his arms around him and whispered,

“ You win...let's go.”

The moment they laid down on the bed Tony wrapped his arms around him and cuddled in his embrace and with a soft,

“ Night Brucie bear ” he fell asleep.

 

The same thing happened a few more days until Bruce found out what Tony had been working on. 

Apparently he was trying to make a ring that wouldn't break when he would Hulk-out. 

Tony was making him a wedding ring and the idiot hadn't proposed yet. It warmed him to the core, he loved him and the big guy approved of him. 

He spent the rest of the day with that warm feeling in his chest and when Tony cuddled up in his arms that night he couldn't stop himself from pressing butterfly kisses all over his neck and shoulders slowly melting away Tony's defences.

“ Why ? Not that I mind...”

“ Nothing much...I just love you.” 

He felt Tony's lips press over his heart and a quiet “I love you ” before he cuddles even deeper in his arms like a little kitten and fell asleep.


End file.
